Panau Falls Casino
Panau Falls Casino is a casino and notable building in Just Cause 2. Description See also: Tourism in Panau. When Pandak Panay took power, one of his main goals was to create a nation that caters for the tourists and the mega-rich. So to help succeed that goal, he assigned to have several entertainment resorts built. One of them was the Panau Falls Casino. The casino was named after the Panau Falls waterfall, at which the casino is located. When completed, he handed over the keys to a shady pro-government clan. It was scheduled to be shut down by Baby Panay before the mission Casino Bust because of unpaid debts for the casino, largely from gambling addicts like Karl Blaine. The plan was for the towers to be demolished by 2 charges planted at the top of each tower. The events of the mission Casino Bust caused these plans to be cancelled. The Panau Falls casino consists of 2 identical towers, one on the north and the other on the south. An enclosed skybridge connects the two towers, which has an interior, allowing Rico to smash one of two viewing glasses and gain entry. Three outdoor balconies located on various floors are the only other enterable places in the two towers. No actual "inside" rooms are enterable. The casino is located upon a mountain waterfall - Panau Falls. Jumping into the fast moving water will injure Rico and will result in the controls locking up. The water is not programed as water, so you can't swim in it and the locked controls can make getting out impossible until you fall all the way to the bottom. Completion *7 resource items: **1 on top of each tower. (1 Armor part + 1 Vehicle part) **1 near a Medicine cabinet in a garage to the right of the casino, a Cash stash (from the road leading up to the casino). **1 near the Baby Panay statue. **1 Vehicle part on the bridge over the waterfall. **2 more on the balconies (2 Weapon parts). *1 Baby Panay Statue located in the center of the driveway in front of the casino. There is a glitch that when it is destroyed, Panau Falls Casino cannot be completed to 100% and stays like that for the rest of the game unless a new game save is made. **To counter this, collect all collectibles first then destroy the statue. Location Panau Falls Casino is located at the top the Panau Falls waterfall, on a mountain. *Panau Tengah Bay / East Tanah Raya, at X:18520; Y:17716. Vehicles *A few Hamaya Oldmans during the mission Casino Bust. *A few MV V880s during the mission Casino Bust. *Civadier 999 (sometimes Civadier 999 Cabroliet) can very rarely be seen parked near the top of the waterfall. Trivia *This is not the only casino in Panau. The other one is the illegal Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den. *The building is mainly inspired by the real world Petronas Towers in Malaysia. *The towers are about 210 meters high. *Tourists spawn here. *The Panau Falls waterfall is around 430 meters high. *The casino is a very good place for BASE jumping. The total height from the foot of the waterfall to the top of the casino is over 650 m. You can also reach a bridge located to the west of Panau Falls by jumping and pulling the parachute at the right time without need of the grappler. *The illuminated sign that reads "Panau Falls Casino" can be destroyed. The sign is fixed onto the skybridge. A few bullets or Triggered Explosives can destroy each individual letter. *The signs on the entrances to the tower can also be destroyed. *It is nearly impossible to drive a car into the falls, as there are very steep hills surrounding the casino. *It is possible to complete this place to 100% during the mission that takes place here, but that needs to happen before disarming the bombs. *During the mission that takes place here, one grenade, two assault rifle, and two SMG weapon crates spawn here that do not normally spawn here. Gallery Panau Falls Casino (grappling).jpg|The bridge between the towers. Panau Falls Casino (top).jpg|North Tower. Panau Falls (evening skydiving).jpg|Jumping the fall. Casino Bust (view from the top).png|The waterfall. Panau Falls Casino (top 2).jpg|From west. Panau Falls (freefall).jpg|Skydiving. Panau Falls Casino - Casino Bust.jpg|Panau Falls Casino during Casino Bust. Videos It's possible to use the Panau Falls for various extreme sports and fun, but one should be careful, as falling injures Rico. Also, the falling water is not programmed as water, so Rico can't swim in it. See also: Stunts and how to do them. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Notable Buildings Category:Just Cause 2: Settlements marked as Villages